paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shine like Diamonds
This is a short second gen crackship story between Sora and Marble! Please don’t edit without permission. Shine like Diamonds It took a lot of convincing, but the two pups were able to talk their parents, and Garnet into letting Sora show Marble around her favorite cave. The cave was known to be safe, but their parents wanted extra precautions. They told the two girls that for Sora to lead the bulldog mix they’d have to have a rope tied around them. This would also enable Sora to lead her around easier while in the cave. Rubble also allowed his little girl to wear his hardhat for the “exploration.” “Its right this way Marble, careful, there’s some rocks right there, don’t want you to trip,” Sora informed her friend as she guided her through the path that lead to the cave. Marble gave a grateful smile towards the Mountain Rescue Pup trainee. “Thank you, Sora,” She said before feeling the shepherd mix stop in her tracks. “What’s wrong Sora?” “Oh, it's nothing Marble, I was just checking the surroundings, we’re right outside the cave, but it's always good to check the opening. Just to be sure there isn’t any loose rocks around it.” Sora said looking to Marble before she looking up and around the opening. “It’s safe, come on this way.” Marble felt the rope around her waist tug a bit and she proceeded to follow Sora. soon feeling the dirt under her turn to cold, hard stone. “Further down into the cave the rocks shine really bright, making this cave known for its crystals,” Sora said as they got further and further into the cave. “Wow, that sounds really amazing!” Marble said excitedly her eyes brightening up. They continued down the cave and Marble felt Sora stop once again causing Marble to stare in her direction curiously. “Oh it’s nothing Marble, just marking the path. I have been in this cave more than once, but you can never be too safe,” Sora said a smile being able to be heard in her voice. “The path splits a couple times in this cave, we go right the first time, then left on the next break, then left again. That’s where the cave ends up glowing.” Marble smiled again to Sora at the sound of her words excited to get to their location, and she was hyped that Sora was the pup leading her instead of anypup else at this point. “Sora thanks for helping me convince my parents to come with you here,” Marble said as they started down the path again. “Well, I’ve wanted to guide someone in this cave for the longest time since I know it's one of the safest ones, and I didn’t want Olympia to be the actual one guiding by following us,” She said with a sheepish laugh. “I’m just happy they finally agreed with us seeing how determined we were.” The two girls giggled remembering how much they had begged to be able to come here without supervision. With two more stops and sora marking the path each time they were getting closer on their destination. Sora had made her final stop and sat down. “We’re here Marble,” She said smiling to the pup who was standing right beside her. “You can hear the wind in here and it's flowing more than it was before we got here,” Marble said, able to feel the breeze against her fur. “Because there’s a hole leading up to the surface right above us,” Sora had added in. “We made it just in time too, when the sun reaches its highest point in the sky, this cave shines.” Just as Sora had said that, the cave lit up, small sparks of light reflecting from the sun rays. It always took Sora’s breath away, even though she had been in that cave more than once. Sora looked back over to Marble seeing the pup had taken a seat next to her, but her ears were slightly back. “I wish I could see it Sora.” Sora’s own ears went back before she moved closer to Marble and set a paw on her back. “Hey you don’t need to see what’s going on in this cave to know what it's shining like,” Sora said with a small smile. “I mean I see what sparkles just like it every day, and I’m not here all the time.” “You do? Where do you see it?” Marble had asked curiously. “In your eyes..” Sora replied her cheeks turning crimson a little bit, “They do shine like diamonds after all.” Category:Story by 258raindrop Category:Crackship Category:Crackship series Category:Fanon story